


Voice Of Love

by ShipsAreSparksOfLife



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsAreSparksOfLife/pseuds/ShipsAreSparksOfLife
Summary: Alex confesses her love for Maggie. It doesn't go as planned.OrThey both love each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time publishing anything be kind, please.

Alex stands there. She doesn’t move. She holds her breath. She waits. The silence is overwhelming. Alex is not used to silence when those words are spoken. Kara always says it back holds her tight when it's whispered into the night, when it feels like they only have each other.

But everything changed.

Because ever since Maggie Sawyer came to Alex's door with pizza and beer. After the words “We should kiss the girls that we want to kiss,” were spoken, slowly but surely an us has been growing. An us where it's only Alex and Maggie making their way to each through tough situations and heartbreaking confessions. They have exchanged so much in the last two months.

If you ask Alex or Maggie they will both tell you that those two months represent an eternity. But Alex doesn't know it when she says I love you for the first time. A big part of her knows that this moment has been bound to happen since she realized she had feelings for Maggie. Has feelings. She feels so much for her girlfriend that every I love you's in the world won't ever be enough.

But the silence is becoming heavy. Alex takes a step towards Maggie. Hesitant. Maggie steps back. Alex doesn't move. It's then that she notices how watery Maggie's eyes are.

“You can't.” It's barely above a whisper. Alex's heart is beating so fast and loud that she would have missed it if she wasn't hung up to Maggie's lips for any response to her confession.

Alex runs a hand through her hair still wet from her shower. She lets out a heavy sigh. It has become difficult to breathe, the air feels thick. Her world is crashing down. Again.

“Of course I can. I do.”

“No, you don't understand.”

“Then explain to me why I can't love you.”

Alex is becoming more than anxious and she wishes Kara were here she always knows how to sooth her, how to make things feel better.

“Because I wont always be shiny Alex! You can do so much better than me. I'm just an obsessed with work cop who doesn't have anything to offer you-”

“Stop.” Even though it's a command it's spoken gently almost begging. Alex can't take anymore of whatever this is.

She wanted to tell the woman she has fallen in love with how much she loves and adores her. Even if they haven't known each other for that long Alex has never been so sure about anything in her life. “I can't just stand there and listen to you say those awful things about yourself.”

Maggie wraps her arms around herself in response, Alex has never seen her look so small. So vulnerable. Maggie the badass cop who would move mountains to get justice done. Maggie who is too good for the world they live in. Maggie with dimples that make Alex go weak in the knees. Maggie oh so beautiful Maggie.

“There is nothing you can say that will make me change my mind.” Alex hears her voice crack but the moment feels too important to care. “I love you all of you, you're enough for me. If I have to spend the rest of my life saying it then I will.”

Maggie shudders at the words, as if the last ten minutes of her life weren't real and those words brought her back to reality. Alex is sure in that moment that no one has ever said anything like that to Maggie in her entire life. A part of her is angry because Maggie deserves to be told she's loved every day, another part of her just wants to make Maggie understand that she really does love her. Make her understand that the feeling will last and that she's not just shiny.

“I love every part of you.”

Maggie just shakes her head in response. No one as ever loved every part of her. There is a darkness inside her that only two people in the world know about one of them is in Blue Springs Nebraska, and the other is standing right in front of her.

Her baggage has always been an obstacle when it came to relationships with others, especially with women. So Maggie rarely ever shares all her story with anyone. Not even with Alex. But God knows she wants to tell her, she just _can't_.

The longer they stand there looking at each other without saying anything the us that had been building seems like a faraway from the reality, as if every second that passes pull them away from each other. The us where they shared morning kisses and late night cuddles, the us where they enjoyed lunch dates and movie nights, the us where they slowly started to fall for one another feels like it's a foreign concept. Like an eternity away. Alex thought Maggie was falling too.

With racing thoughts and a hammering heart Alex starts pacing in front of Maggie. She's freaking out. Clearly. And in this moment Maggie wants to do something. She doesn't move. She's frozen in time, stuck to the moment where Alex spoke **those** words. She lets her arms drop to her sides and clench and unclench her fists. She wants to reach out to caress Alex's soft cheeks, kiss her worry away.

She doesn't. All the self-hatred and self-doubt of simply not being enough for Alex comes rushing through her head. It's what stops her from saying it back, from worshiping Alex's body in response. For a second Maggie feels like she can say it back. She does love Alex. Deep down she firmly believes that Alex deserves better, deserves someone who can give her the world.

Alex stops pacing around and watches Maggie's face as its turned into a painful expression. She knows all too well what Maggie is thinking. “Please don't do that,” Alex wipes away her tears, she didn't even notice she had started crying.

She approaches Maggie carefully slowly reaching out for the woman she has grown to love. She touches Maggie's cheek caressing her soft lips and stroking away tears of sadness.

A gentle “please” is whispered and Maggie reluctantly lets herself be held by Alex. The embrace is gentle, loving. Alex hopes it carries what her mouth can't say. Maggie places her head in the crook of Alex's neck and sobs. The tension in her shoulders immediately disappears, the knot that had been forming in her stomach untangles itself. Hugging Alex feels like coming home.

“I-I don't-” Maggie stutters and Alex gently grabs her cheek resting her forehead against Maggie's. “Take a deep breath baby,” Maggie does just that. She inhales deeply and lets air fill her lungs, it seems easier now that Alex is so close to her, she exhales slowly and kisses Alex passionately.

They hold onto each other for a few moments and again it feels like eternity. Maggie has regained some of her composure and can now form a solid sentence.

“I don't want you to wake up one day and realize we were a mistake,” it feels like a punch to the guts to Alex but she knows better than to get angry. Because this is the most vulnerable Maggie has ever looked, even when she told her  _that_ story she didn't look so helpless. She knows best, she knows this is what it means to love someone despite their mistakes, flaws, and doubts. Once again Alex feels like Maggie has been through too much. Seen too much. Felt too much. It's with confidence that Alex tells her “There is no chance of that happening, do you hear me?” Maggie only nods in answer. She wants to believe her, a small part of her does but there's this voice in her head telling her that she's not worthy of Alex's love.

However since she's walked through Alex's door with a pack of beer and a pizza Maggie decided that Alex was worth fighting for and that life is too short for regrets of any kinds. So she kisses Alex with everything she has hoping that Alex will understand how sorry she is for freaking out for crumbling back to being an anxious mess. Alex relishes into the kiss savoring every bit that Maggie is willing to offer her. Alex ends the kiss with a series of pecks.

She takes Maggie's hand and leads her to the couch where Maggie lays down and puts her head on Alex's chest. Listening to her heartbeat has come to be one of Maggie's favorite thing to do. They spend about ten minutes like this fingers interlaced, Alex stroking Maggie's hair. Maggie is the one who breaks the silence “I'm sorry,” she is deeply because Alex doesn't deserve someone who freaks out when they're told that they're loved. Alex is quick to hush her and tell her she has nothing to be sorry for.

“I'm terrified.”

“We'll be okay.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, it would be kind if you left kudos or comments! :)


End file.
